SwanQueen & RedSnow
by A Nameless User
Summary: Completely AU (no magic or any other major parts of the canon plot) of OUAT. Just a bunch of one-shots of SwanQueen and RedSnow that are semi-connected.


Summary: Completely AU (no magic or any other major parts of the canon plot) of OUAT. Just a bunch of one-shots of SwanQueen and RedSnow that are semi-connected.

Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time. Rated M for explicit sexual content. These are lesbian couples so if you dislike I wouldn't suggest continuing to read. Also I'm going to be basing some stories and some of my physical descriptions of Emma and Regina off of pictures by Kenda-Oh on deviantart. I'll add links to specific pictures when I use them. Heres a link to her gallery, please go give her some love  gallery/41179523 ( gallery/41179523)

SwanQueen & RedSnow

Chapter 1: First Date

"Did I miss it!?" Emma Swan whispered, as she hurried back to her booth at Granny's diner from the restroom.

"No its just about to start. Now shhh! Its just getting good!" her girlfriend Regina Mills whispered back her eyes glued to the bar where Mary-Margret Blanchard had just walked in and taken a seat. Emma scooted back into the booth wrapping her right arm around Regina's waist as Regina's left arm came to rest behind her neck.

The couple watched has Ruby saw Mary and immediately turned away and pulled out a small pocket-mirror. She fused with her appearance making sure that they're were no stains on her blouse, nothing in her teeth, re-applied her dark red lipstick, and then for extra measure unbuttoned the top few buttons of her blouse, showing off a generous amount of cleavage. Only once she was satisfied with her appearance did she go and talk with Mary.

The two watched as Ruby brazenly flittered with Mary throughout the rest of the night, talking and laughing, touching Mary's hand for longer than was appropriate when handing her drinks or food, and always wearing a puppy-dog pout when she had to leave her. For her part Mary would always get flustered trying not to ogle Ruby or drool all over her, blushing and stammering whenever Ruby would lean in close and talk with her.

"You know it was funny at first but now its just frustrating." said Emma. This routine had been going on for months now, Ruby's flirting would go straight over Mary's head and Ruby would miss all of Mary's longing gazes, and then Mary would leave with both of them looking dejected as all hell.

"I know. I'm mean we've been waiting so long for another lesbian couple to hang out with and now that two of our best friends all but drooling on one another neither of them have sense enough to do anything about it! Its rather irritating." Regina said with an exasperated sigh.

"Well then lets do something about it." said Emma has an idea dawned upon her.

"What do you mean?" asked Regina.

"Lets set them up! I'll take Ruby and you talk to Mary. All they need is for us to nudge them a little in the right direction and I'm sure they'll be all over each other!" Emma said becoming more and more excited as her elegant, yet exceedingly simple, plan unfolded in her mind's eye.

"Well its worth a shot" Regina said with a shrug "anythings better than waiting around all night hoping for one of them to make a move only to wind up disappointed. Again."

SQ&RS SQ&RS SQ&RS SQ&RS SQ&RS SQ&RS SQ&RS SQ&RS SQ&RS SQ&RS SQ&RS

As it turned out that night... ended up exactly like all the previous nights, with Mary giving a false smile before leaving with an almost unbearably sad pout and Ruby sighing and buttoning her blouse back up. However, this night Mary was followed out the door by Regina and Emma stayed behind at the bar.

"Ruby!... Hey Rubes!" Emma called out using her friend's nickname to get her attention.

"Oh! Hey Emma I didn't see you there. Wheres Regina?" Ruby asked startled by Emma's sudden appearance. She looked around noticing Emma was all alone.

"She left early." Emma replied waving her off "Anyways I wanted to ask you something?"

"What is it?" Ruby asked leaning her elbows on the counter.

"Why haven't you made your move on Mary yet?" asked Emma bluntly. Ruby just stared at her too stunned to speak.

"W-w-well I-I uh I don't know if she'd be interested in me?" Ruby said meekly.

"Really Ruby. Thats the best you could come up with? The only people who can't see the way Mary blushes around you are the blind. And I'm sure even they can feel the heat coming off her face whenever you get close to her." said Emma.

"Well maybe she's embarrassed by the way I dress." Ruby argued back. Emma reached out and rubbed Ruby's upper arm comfortingly.

"Look I know its scary. Trust me when I first asked Regina out I was terrified that she would reject me. But listen to me, Mary **wants** you. I promise you if you ask her out she **will** say yes. Okay?" And Ruby did remember the rumors that had circulated for months around the town's sherif and mayor and the supposed betting pool that was going on about who would be the first to ask the other out.

"Fine. But you gotta promise to help me!" Ruby pleaded.

"Alright, alright I promise." Emma said with a smile. "Okay. Here is what you do. You ask her if she wants to watch a movie you have on dvd. Its ambiguous enough to be something two friends would do together but you choose a movie that lets her know its a date."

"Well do you have a movie in mind?" asked Ruby hopefully.

"Actually yes I do. Its this movie called _Imagine Me & You_. Its this lesbian, british rom-com that me and Regina just adore. Not only are the main actresses totally hot but its also pretty funny." said Emma.

"Okay. Thanks. Seriously." said Ruby relieved that she finally had some sort of plan for asking Mary-Margret out.

"Of course Rubes. Me and Gina will be there for moral support. And I'll be expecting a thank you after your date." Emma said, squeezing Ruby's shoulder comfortingly before leaving.

_Meanwhile in the Legion of Doom...(not really)_

"Mary! Hey Mary, wait up!" Regina called out as she hurriedly exited the dinner after her friend. Mary stopped and looked around. Upon seeing Regina she smiled and gave a small wave.

"Hey Regina! Wheres Emma?" the school teacher asked looking around questioningly.

"She wanted to say at the dinner for a little bit. But I wanted to ask you a question real quick." Regina replied.

"Shoot." Mary said with a smile.

"Why haven't you asked Ruby out yet?" Regina asked, not wasting anytime beating around the bush.

"H-h-how did you, I mean w-w-what are you" Mary spluttered, her face a bright red and obviously flustered. Regina simply raised an eyebrow in response. "Am I really that obvious?" Mary asked after a moment, looking down at her hands.

"Yes. You are. But it makes you look very cute so it all works for you." Regina said clasping Mary's hands in her own briefly.

"What do I do? I mean I've never asked someone out before. I mean how do I know that Ruby even wants me too?" Mary asked, enjoying being able to tell someone what had worrying her for the past few months.

"Thats a joke right? She flirts with you so hard shes practically draping herself over you!" Regina replied not trying to hide her incredulity.

"Well maybe shes just being nice." Mary said not really believing what she was saying. Regina's only reply was another raise of her eyebrow.

"I still don't know what to do. Will you please help me?" Mary asked with her very potent puppy-dog eyes.

"Of course dear" Regina said smiling at her friend. "Lets play into your strengths. You cook right?" Mary nodded. "Good so why not invite Ruby to your apartment and you can cook for her. Its ambiguous enough that you don't have to call it a date but it provides you with a perfect opportunity to make your move on her."

"That could work." Mary said her face lighting up with hope. "Thank you so much Regina!" Mary said wrapping her friend up in a hug.

"Not a problem. Oh and when you two do officially become a couple give me a call. Me and Emma are just dying to have another lesbian couple to double-date with." Regina said walking back towards her car.

SQ&RS SQ&RS SQ&RS SQ&RS SQ&RS SQ&RS SQ&RS SQ&RS SQ&RS SQ&RS SQ&RS

"Did I miss it!? Did I miss it!?" Regina asked excitedly as she seated herself in her and Emma's booth.

"No, but I think its about to finally happen." Emma replied not taking her eyes off the bar. Even as they watched Mary-Margret glanced over at them. Regina gave her a smile and a thumbs-up, at the same time Ruby, who had her back turned to Mary, looked to Emma who gave her a wink and a nod. Ruby took a deep breath to steady herself and turned to Mary, smiling as soon she saw her.

"Hey Ruby" Mary said smiling to hide her nervousness.

"Whats up?" Ruby responded, relieved that Mary had started talking first.

"I um I was w-wondering i-i-if you w-would like to maybe have diner at my place tonight? I could cook for you if you want." Mary finished in a rush. Ruby's face fell.

"God Mary I would love to, I really would but I'm working till 9 tonight." Ruby said reluctantly.

"Oh. O-okay. Nevermind then." Mary said her face downcast.

"But I can come by later. I have this movie I really want to watch and I was hoping we could watch it at your place tonight?" Ruby said praying that Mary would say yes.

"Y-yeah! Sure! I can make popcorn and open some wine." Mary said, her face lighting up with hope.

"That sounds wonderful Mary. I'll come over right after my shift ends okay?" Ruby said with a huge smile.

"Can't wait!" Mary said smilingly brightly back.

SQ&RS SQ&RS SQ&RS SQ&RS SQ&RS SQ&RS SQ&RS SQ&RS SQ&RS SQ&RS SQ&RS

After hours of silent, yet intense debate with herself Mary-Margret still had yet to decide on an outfit. She didn't want to be too formal and feel overdressed but neither did she want to be wearing a sweatshirt and sweatpants. She could try wearing something that showed some more skin but she didn't want to appear to be coming on too strong. She was so sick of going around in circles in her head that she decided to just say _screw it! _And wear what she always wore. It was casual but not overly so and besides if Regina was right and Ruby had been hitting on her then she obviously found Mary attractive in this outfit. Then there was a knock on the door and since it could only have been Ruby, it kinda settled the matter.

"Just a minute!" Mary called out rushing to the door stopping to take a breath and steady herself. She opened the door, saw Ruby, and smiled brightly.

"Hey Ruby" Mary said.

"Hi Mary" Ruby replied. The two stood in the doorway and just smiled at each other. Ruby was the first to shake herself out of her trance.

"Can I come in?" she asked.

"Oh yeah! Of course, come in." Mary said moving out of the way and gesturing for Ruby to enter.

"I've always loved your apartment Mary" Ruby said looking around.

"So what movie did you bring over?" Mary asked.

"_Imagine Me & You_. Emma recommended it to me." Ruby said.

"You remember where the tv is and how to work the dvd player?' Mary asked

"Yeah" Ruby said.

"Great. You can set that up and I'll make some popcorn and pour us some wine." Mary said.

A couple minutes later saw the lights in Mary's apartment dimmed as the movie started up. Mary came over to her couch and set down a bowl of popcorn, handing Ruby her glass of red. Ruby accepted it gratefully as Mary sat down next to her.

"Sorry that the couch is so small" Mary said apologetically.

"Don't worry about it. Actually I'm kinda cold, could you grab a blanket?" Ruby asked

"Sure." Mary said grabbing a blanket and throwing it over them. Ruby took a sip of her wine.

"Wow Mary this is really good!" Ruby said, a little surprised.

"Yeah I was saving it for a special occasion." Mary said.

"Oh really? And am I a special occasion?" Ruby asked teasingly.

Mary gulped. "Yes!... I-I mean of course you are Ruby."

"O-oh. Thanks" Ruby said blushing.

SQ&RS SQ&RS SQ&RS SQ&RS SQ&RS SQ&RS SQ&RS SQ&RS SQ&RS SQ&RS SQ&RS

As the end credits of the movie rolled across the screen Mary turned to Ruby and said

"That was pretty good. We'll have to thank Emma for giving it to us."

"Yeah. Anyways let me help you clean up." Ruby said taking dishes to Mary's sink.

"Hey Ruby, can I ask you question?" Mary asked a little unsure of herself.

"Yeah go ahead." Ruby said, not noticing Mary's nervousness.

"Are you a lesbian?" Mary asked. Ruby's heart began to race and her eyes widened as her mind began to fill with fear.

"Yes I am. Oh God, that doesn't make this night uncomfortable for you does it? Oh, God Mary I'm so sorry-"

"No no no. Of course not, I'm a lesbian too." Mary interrupted Ruby's mini-meltdown trying to calm her down.

(pause)

"Oh." Ruby said "Like a full-on lesbian or bisexual?"

"I'm completely lesbian. You?" Mary replied.

"100% gay." Ruby said.

(another pause)

"So... what do you like most about girls?" Ruby said with a sly smile trying to break the silence "I like... their curves. Theres just something about women's boobs and asses that is just so... awesome!"

Mary blushed and said "I don't know. Women are soft, and smooth, and the smell nice. Men are all hard muscle and hair and they smell like sweat. And besides penises are just... icky." Mary made a face and stuck her tongue out waving her hands up and down and giving an involuntary shiver.

"Icky?" Ruby said laughing at her friends choice of words. "And vagina's are...?"

"They're pretty." Mary said blushing again.

"Hm. That they are." Ruby said.

(and yet another pause)

"So what was it like for you? Coming out I mean" Mary asked.

"Well its kinda a long story..." Ruby said

"I want to know." Mary said smiling.

"Okay well here goes nothing. I didn't really realize I was into girls until probably the 8th grade" Ruby began "I mean I had 'boyfriends' before but it was just to make myself look cooler. Anyways when I started to understand my feelings towards other girls I thought that I was bi. I came out as bi to my friends and even to my grandma, who looking back on it probably saw right through my bullshit but I think she wanted to let me find my own way. Anyways I used being bi to my advantage. I was a party girl in highschool and everyone loved it when I would start making out with chicks. So one day in my senior year some guy challenged my sexuality and said that if I was truly bi then I would sleep with him. I almost went through with it but my best friend Peter pulled me aside and said 'Look Ruby, you're a lesbian. You're not into guys. Deal with it.' And that was a turning point for me. I came out to my grandma as lesbian and that was that. So that was highschool. I ended up going to college a virgin."

"Really!?" asked Mary-Margret shocked.

"Yeah. I'm not as promiscuous as the rumors say. Anyways in college I met this, on the surface at least, nice, innocent christen girl. She was really tall, with waist-length blond hair, had really bright blue eyes, was fair skinned, and always wore this pale pink lipstick. Oh and she had huge boobs, like I'm talking G-cups. She ended up taking my virginity. She had been sexually repressed her whole life and I was part of her "sexual awakening". We dated for 2 years, when I thought I was too cool for love and that casual sex was the best. To her I was nothing but an experiment. So after we broke and I finished college I moved back to Storybook, I had majored in business so I started helping my grandma out with her diner. I became friends with a kickass sherif and a badass mayor, and then one day a new school teacher came into the diner and what can I say? It was love a first sight. So I flittered with her and talked with her and eventually we became very close friends. And now I'm standing in front of her in her apartment wondering if I should go for a kiss." Ruby finished her story. She leaned her head in but Mary pressed a finger to her lips.

"Can I tell you my story first? Please?" Mary asked looking up at Ruby imploringly.

Ruby paused then smiled "Sure."

"Right so I actually didn't admit to myself that I was gay until college. I didn't date until highschool, and I convinced myself that I was just waiting for the right guy So one day I meet this really sweet guy named David, and he was so kind and patient and never pressured me to do anything but I didn't feel anything for him. We'd kiss and I'd just sit there daydreaming, and I'd never let him touch my body while we made out. We broke up our senior year. I feel bad about using him as a cover but I think he somehow guessed the truth. So I went off to college and my sophomore year I met this Indian exchange student and she was so passionate and sensual that I just lost all sense... and my virginity. She was dark skinned, with waist-length braided black hair, and had blue-green eyes. She was petite and perky, really flexible, and a great dancer. She was so gentle, really showed me how to pleasure a woman, she coaxed me out of my shell and helped me come to terms with my sexuality. She moved back to India and I finished college. I came out to my dad and he didn't take it well. My mom died when I was young and I had always been his little princess. So when I didn't live up to his expectations he reacted badly. He all but disowned me and I told him that I didn't need him in my life, and if he ever wanted to apologize that he had my number. I haven't heard from him since." said Mary.

"Oh Mary. I'm so sorry." Ruby said.

"Don't be" Mary said with a smile "Because I moved to this little town in Maine called Storybrook and I befriended this badass sherif and this kickass mayor and one day I walked into a diner and I met a waitress who stole my heart. And now shes in my apartment and I'm gonna kiss her." Mary said leaning in and connecting their lips.

The kiss was incredible, soft and firm, wet but not slobbery, passionate and exciting, smooth lips gliding against smooth lips and tongue massaging tongue. Ruby cupped Mary's face, framing it like her black, pixie-cut hair. Mary's hands gripped Ruby's shoulders her long, curly, dark hair covering Mary's hands.

"Maybe we should move this to the bedroom" Mary suggested when they finally broke for air, her eyes dark with longing.

"That sounds like an excellent idea" Ruby said smirking, her eyes just as dark.

SQ&RS SQ&RS SQ&RS SQ&RS SQ&RS SQ&RS SQ&RS SQ&RS SQ&RS SQ&RS SQ&RS

Ruby backed Mary into the door to her bedroom, her hand's never leaving her waist, and their lips never parting. Mary fumbled with the door-handle to her room for a few moments before finally managing to open it. The pair stumbled backwards through the doorframe, their kiss breaking off and starting again several times as they took off their socks and shoes. Again their lips were brought together only to be broken apart as the back of Mary's knees hit her bed.

"W-w-wait Ruby. Don't you think we're moving a little fast?" Mary asked hating to bring this up now.

"Well since we've basically already told eachother that we love eachother I can only come to the conclusion that we're not nearly moving fast enough" Ruby answered.

"Aw screw it!" Mary said after a few moments of consideration "I want you too bad to care"

"And I you" Ruby replied.

Mary crawled on her knees backwards across the top of her bed bringing Ruby with her. Instead of going in for another kiss Ruby began undressing Mary's upper layers until she was left only in her black, lacy bra.

"Wow they're a lot bigger than I expected!" Ruby exclaimed as she lifted Mary's breasts in her hands. "It must be all the layers you wear. What size are you?"

"I'm a 36 D-cup" Mary managed to get out as Ruby slowly massaged her breasts.

"No way! Thats my size! You know what this means!? We can trade bras!" Ruby said, probably more enthusiastic than the situation warranted. Mary, too impatient to wait any longer, grabbed Ruby's shirt and pulled it over her head leaving her just as undressed as Mary was, only Ruby's bra was red and lacy. Ruby smiled, liking this more courageous side of Mary.

They kissed again now both kneeling on top of the bed but too wrapped up in the situation to try and shift to a more comfortable position. This time when they broke apart Ruby began to kiss down Mary's neck her hands wandering Mary's back. Mary pressed her face into the top of Ruby's head as her hands tangled in Ruby's luxurious hair. Mary's breaths started coming in ragged gasps as Ruby unclasped her bra and her hands settled on Mary's stomach. Ruby tossed Mary's bra off the bed, taking a moment to gape at the pale, beautiful skin broken in color only by her light-pink nipples, before burring her face into Mary's chest.

"So soft" she moaned out as she began kissing Mary's left breast. She kissed the hardened nub of Mary's nipple before letting her tongue out to lick it. Mary's voice rose higher in pitch in response goading Ruby to go further and suck in the school teacher's entire breast. Mary pushed Ruby's face deeper

"Ohh fuck! Ruby yes!" Mary moaned into Ruby's hair. Mary's eyes were fully lidded, her face was flushed, and she was having trouble breathing. Ruby released Mary's breast with a satisfying pop and proceeded to give her right breast the exact same treatment. When she was done Mary's chest was well covered in her saliva. Ruby lifted her face and reconnected her lips to Mary's. When they broke apart Mary all but dove into Ruby's chest, her hands running quickly up Ruby's back to unclasp her bra. It was thrown to join Mary's on the floor.

"You're skin is so smooth" Mary said her voice full of lust. She kissed Ruby's breast her lips moving slowly over the flawless, delicious skin. She pressed her tongue into Ruby's stiff nipple swirling her tongue around it before sucking it into her mouth with the same gusto Ruby had done to hers earlier. Ruby threw her head back, her eyes rolling to the back of her head.

"Oh god! Mary that feels so good!" Ruby screamed out. Her fingers gripped Mary's head keeping her from pulling back. Mary reluctantly let go of Ruby's breast moving on to the next one and giving it the same treatment. When she was done her breasts were just as coated as Mary's. Mary lifted her head and locked eyes with Ruby. Their hands were still on each other's stomach.

Wordlessly they took off their pants, now their only remaining clothing being their lacy panties, Mary's black and Ruby's red, both had a large, noticeably darker spot on them. They removed their last bits of clothing. They faced eachother, still on their knees, completely naked. They spent a few moments just basking in eachother's beauty, letting their eyes wander up and down their lover's body. Neither failed to notice the twin trails of wetness running down each of the other's thighs.

"I've never been so aroused in my life" Mary said almost wonderingly.

"I would have said 'turned on' but yeah I agree." Ruby said cheekily.

They leaned in and kissed again, this time taking their time and really exploring eachother's mouth. Their hands gripped and massaged the other's smooth, soft, firm buttocks, seemingly unable to move anywhere else. Reluctantly their hands let go and move to the other's waist. Their kiss broke and left them panting. They lock eyes and brush the tips of their noses together. Their right hands travel slowly across the other's abs and down the pelvis, stopping right before the womanhood. Their breathing is shallow, their nerves on edge.

Without talking lower heir hands simultaneously, cupping the other's center. In sync the buck forwards the pleasure overwhelming them and blotting out everything else. They lose all self control rubbing eachother faster and faster, matching eachother stroke for stroke. Without warning they enter eachother with two fingers, pumping in and out at an incredible pace. Their voices ring out blending together to create a blissful, seamless, screaming moan of pure pleasure, punctuated only by the occasional wild, passionate, tongue-filled kiss. Unable to position their thumbs correctly they press down with their palms on the other's clitoris. Their fingers are coated in a wonderful warm wetness as they feel the other's muscles clamp down. Their heads snap back and their eyes go wide. The sounds of passion cut off in an orgasm so intense it required no sound.

They collapsed sideways onto the bed too exhausted to remain kneeling. They breath hard at first and then relax. They cuddle up close. Ruby lifts her fingers to her face, they glisten in the moonlight. She sniffs them much to Mary's embarrassment.

"My fingers smell nice. Flowery" Ruby states before sucking her fingers dry. "And you taste so sweet."

She looks Mary right in the eyes, loving her blush. Mary stares back before lifting her own glistening her fingers face.

"You smell nice too. Like perfume." Mary licks the wetness off her fingers and moans "And you taste so delicious."

"I can't wait too taste more of you." Ruby speaks softly.

"Me too babe but we should get some sleep." Mary says through a yawn. Ruby agrees by nodding sleepily. The lovers wrap their arms around eachother and fall asleep truly happy.

SQ&RS SQ&RS SQ&RS SQ&RS SQ&RS SQ&RS SQ&RS SQ&RS SQ&RS SQ&RS SQ&RS

Mary is the first to awaken. She blinks sleepily and smiles as she takes in the scene in front of her. The soft light of the mid-morning sun streams through her window illuminating Ruby, her hair all askew, gently breathing as she rests on Mary's chest. Mary leans forward and kisses Ruby's forehead. Ruby stirs her eyes slowly opening. She looks Mary in the eyes and smiles. She leans forward and kisses her newfound lover.

"Morning beautiful." Mary says after they separate.

"Morning" Ruby replies briefly before kissing her again. Ruby's kisses dissipates Mary's sleepiness. Her face lights up with an idea and she jumps out of bed.

"Where are you going?" Ruby asked as she watched, enticed, as her very naked, very sexy, very gorgeous girlfriend walked around the bed. Mary only smiles as she lifts Ruby off the bed princess style.

"Whoa Mary. You're a lot stronger than you look." Ruby says more than a little shocked. She wraps her arms around Mary's neck and kisses her cheek. She looks at Mary questioningly.

"I dunno. It just feels nice holding you like this." Mary admits with a blush. Ruby smiles and rests her head on Mary's shoulder.

"It feels nice getting held." Ruby says earnestly. Mary caries her over to the bathroom door but finds she get can't open the door-handle while holding Ruby. She reluctantly sets her down and rushes into the bathroom and turns the shower on. She hurries back to the door and sultrily beckons Ruby to follow her with a finger. Ruby bits her lip her eyes lighting up.

She follows Mary into the shower, pinning her against the wall and kissing her deeply, her tongue finding a warm welcome in Mary's mouth. Mary tangles her hands in Ruby's hair humming happily. Ruby's hands find their way to those breasts she couldn't get enough of. She plays with them lifting and rubbing them, massaging the soft skin. Mary's full on moaning into Ruby's mouth. Ruby breaks the kiss giving Mary some much needed air as she rubs the pad of her thumbs over Mary's already erect nipples. Mary gasps and arcs into Ruby's skillful touch.

Ruby kisses a line down Mary's collarbone and in between her breasts. She kisses down Mary's navel stopping briefly to nibble on her cute, little, bellybutton. Mary squirms in impatience causing Ruby to smile. She wraps her arms around Mary's waist to keep her from moving around too much. She leans forward and presses a kiss to Mary's womanhood. Mary arches her back, a huge smiling spreading across her face. Her hands grip Ruby's shoulders as she places slow, broad licks over Mary's full center.

Mary's scent better than roses, her taste sweeter than honey, all of it entices Ruby and pretty soon shes licking as fast and as hard as she can. She doesn't even care about the ache in her knees, all that is important is getting more of that incredible wetness. Mary's breaths get higher and higher until she screams when Ruby twists her tongue into Mary's opening. Mary goes crazy as Ruby pushes her tongue farther and farther into Mary. Mary eyes roll into the back of her head as she utters a guttural moan, cumming hard into Ruby's mouth. Ruby laps it up happily.

Ruby stands up and holds Mary. She leans forward for a kiss but Mary ducks and begins kissing her neck. She flips them so Ruby is pressed up against the wall. Mary's hands gently cup Ruby's bust, her fingers gently dancing over the smooth skin. Ruby arches her head back gasping hard as Mary softly swirls her fingers around areole before doing the same on the tips of her hardened nipples, so she doesn't notice when Mary gets down on her knees. In fact she doesn't look down until she feels the unexpectedly delightful sensation of Mary's tongue in her bellybutton. She looks down and smiles at her lover. She lifts her legs placing her thighs on top of Mary's shoulders, shifting her weight to the balls of her feet on the shower floor. Mary's hands grip Ruby's thighs to lock her in place.

She leans forward, only pausing briefly before kissing her girlfriend's lower lips. Ruby moans, tangling her fingers into Mary's hair and pushing her head forward. Mary, remembering how delicious Ruby had been last night and now surrounded by that amazing smell, shows no restraint as she licks hard and fast across Ruby's flower. Ruby's breathing becomes shallow which only encourages Mary to go farther. She pushes her tongue deep into Ruby's opening, addicted to the sweet taste flooding her mouth. Ruby screams louder and louder until her orgasm forces her into silence. Mary drinks up Ruby's cum before standing up and kissing her hard. Their tastes mix in their mouths, combining into an addictive nectar.

SQ&RS SQ&RS SQ&RS SQ&RS SQ&RS SQ&RS SQ&RS SQ&RS SQ&RS SQ&RS SQ&RS

Mary hums quietly, bent over slightly as she cooks eggs and bacon for her and her girlfriend. They're wrapped in white, fluffy bathrobes, their dark hair still damp from the shower. She smiles to herself , she can feel Ruby's eyes on her ass as she slowly shifts the weight from one foot to the other. She straightens up and brings the frying pan over to the kitchen table. She dumps the food onto a plate in front of Ruby before placing the frying pan in the sink. She turns around and walks back to Ruby, slipping into her lap and planting a kiss on her cheek.

Mary forks some eggs and feeds them to Ruby. Ruby accepts them gratefully and then smirks as an idea forms in her head. When Mary isn't looking she winds her arms underneath Mary's knees and armpits and lifts Mary to her chest.

"You're right. It does feel nice holding you." Ruby says smiling sincerely. Mary blushes but still smiles as she says

"And you were right too. It feels nice being held."

SQ&RS SQ&RS SQ&RS SQ&RS SQ&RS SQ&RS SQ&RS SQ&RS SQ&RS SQ&RS SQ&RS

"So do you come here often?" the red-headed woman asks, smiling brightly at Mary. Mary doesn't know the woman's name but she's really nice, smiling and asking about Mary's life. It was better than just doing the crossword as Ruby deals with customers. So Mary smiles and answers, enjoying what she assumed to be just a lovely conversation.

On far side of the bar Ruby growls as she notices the strange woman hitting on her innocent girlfriend. Well not really innocent, as Ruby well knew, but still naïve. She decided to put a stop to that right away. She walks briskly over to where Mary is siting and grabs her by the chin, tilting her face up and initiating a deep, tongue-filled kiss. They smile softly at each other when they break apart until Mary sudden;y remembers she is in the middle of a conversation. She blushes lightly and says

"Oh yeah, this is my girlfriend Ruby."

"O-oh thats nice." The red-headed woman responds very embarrassed because of her earlier flirting, "W-well would you look at the time. I better be heading home." she w=says as she gathers her things up quickly and departs. Ruby smirks but Mary barely notices as she sees Emma and Regina enter the diner. The two wave Mary and Ruby over as they enter their usual booth.

"My shift just ended. Lets go join them." Ruby says, walking around the bar and wrapping an arm around Mary's waist and kissing her cheek.

AN: So I hope you enjoyed the story. Next chapter will be SwanQueen and will hopefully be out soon. Please review and have a nice day :)


End file.
